


Why Did it Have to be You

by Synyster_Vengeance_6661



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a Second Year, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Homophobia, I'm Depressed so Fucked it, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide, Suicide by Hanahaki, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster_Vengeance_6661/pseuds/Synyster_Vengeance_6661
Summary: Hanahaki is a rare disease that's hardly talked about, Akaashi Keiji falls victim to it. Will he fight the current or get lost in the tide?I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, but also please! read! the! tags! This deals with a heavy topic that can be hard for some people. lastly NOT BETAED I WILL DIE LIKE THE BEING I AM.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Why Did it Have to be You

Akaashi lazily lets the smoke leave his mouth, slowly dulling his senses to the outside world and opening his inner. He plays with the slim black lighter as he thinks about recent events. The team has won and are going onto the next round of the tournament, Bokuto had hugged him while shouting in excitement in his special Bokuto way. Akaashi lays back on his pillow and lets his head roll to the side, the smallest of smiles play on his lips. Any thought of his best friend made his heart flutter and hurt all at once, Akaashi was in love with his captain however, he knew Bokuto would never be his.

He sits up, flicking the lighter to life and takes another drag from his poorly rolled joint, he sets it back down in the glittery owl ashtray Kuroo had gotten him as a joke, but the image of the Great Horned Owl surrounded by black and gold glitter was just perfect in Akaashi’s mind. He flops back down and stares at the ceiling, his eyes slowly turning even more red as his body feels like it’s on a cloud. Akaashi bites his lip as he quietly laughs, one small tear escaping his eye. A cruel fate he’s living in. In love with his best friend who will never love him in that way.

His thoughts stop as he quickly turns on his side, harsh coughs causing his body to shake, he looks at his hands and pales. Flower petals and blood. Hanahaki. No no this can’t be happening to him please anything, but this. More tears fall onto the blankets under him.

He curls up into the tightest ball he can. Please to whatever is out there help me, I can’t die like this is his last thought as he slowly succumbs to sleep.

The more days passed the more flowers he’d cough up especially when Bokuto was around. During practice he tried to set the ball only to fall to his knees and hold his chest as he coughs to the point he’s sobbing from how harsh it wrecked him. The others stop and stare in horror. They knew. He couldn’t hide it anymore. He gets up and runs to the club room before anyone can speak. He locks it and leans back against it, sliding down to the floor, the tears never stopped. A knock on the door spooks him, he knows who it is. “Akaashi? Hey Keiji? Can you tell me what happened?” The recognizable baritone voice made Akaashi tense up as he feels more petals rise up in his throat. Another knock. Then another more hastily.

“AKAASHI!!”

The door swings open.

“Akaa-MMmm?!”

Bokuto’s sentence cuts off with a pair of lips on his. Akaashi is forced off and pinned to the nearest wall. Bokuto’s face is unreadable, nearly unheard of for the Captain. “Bokuto-san please forgive me I didn’t me-“

“Shut up.” Akaashi flinches and looks away. He messed up. It’s over now. “You need to get rid of that stupid crush on me or tell your family about this.” A simple was the only response, Bokuto lets him go. “Go home for the day.” The Captain turns away and starts to walk out when Akaashi grabs his sleeve, their eyes meet. Gold and green. Disappointment and fear. Bokuto shakes off the grip and heads back to the gym, Akaashi shakes it off, changes and starts the long walk home.

Once he’s home he checks to see if his parents are home. He’s alone. Akaashi gets to his room, closes the door and places the towel between the door and the floor so the smell cant escape into the rest of the house. Grabbing his bong, lighter and grinder Akaashi knows it’s a three bowl type of night.

He smokes until his body is once again on that cloud. Setting the bong down on the floor he lays back on his bed. “Why did I have to mess everything up? I ruined what I had with him...he hates me.” Voice cracking on the last few words hurts him. Maybe he should just let himself die it would be so much easier on everyone. Bokuto wouldn’t have to worry about a gay man hitting on him. The more he thinks the harder it becomes to breathe correctly, he’s wheezing now. Akaashi just laughs, a fully belly laugh. Death by flowers growing in his lungs how tragically beautiful. His wheezing gets worse by the minute. He knows his death is coming soon, he turns to the side and pulls his backpack close. Digging through he finds his volleyball jersey, he holds it close to his chest and smiles. So many precious memories are held in this piece of cloth.

Memories with the team, the coaches, and Bokuto. Akaashi curls up on his side, coughs shake his body again, he thinks the stems are finally leaving his lungs to his throat. Not much longer now. What flower will bloom? He shrugs thinking it won’t matter since he won’t be seeing it. He relaxes more almost falling asleep when he can’t breathe. Akaashi panics and scratches at his throat, but it’s too late. His hands fall to the side, the light slowly leaves his eyes, his skin paling to a sickly color, lips turning to a beautiful shade of blue. One single Spider Lily blooms from his lips.


End file.
